Rainy Night
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Tentang Park Jimin dan pikirannya yang kacau. Tentang Min Yoongi yang begitu menenangkan. /YoonMin


Rainy Night

.

.

.

Warning: drabble(?), doesn't make sense at all, super ooc, genderswitch, silly, it's ridiculous, you've been warned.

.

.

.

 _I think I need a help. There is one time where I care about people; how they feel, how they think about me, how they look at me. Ah, no. it's not just time. Every time, I do that every time. But, when I was at the lowest part of my life, they were nowhere to be found. I think I'm too stupid. I always give people my all, but they don't care about me. There was no single message of asking how I feel. I try to fit in so much until I forget who I truly am. I think I need help but, the only person who can help me is myself. It's time to come out again, dear the poor suffering me. Rise and shine. I still think I need help._

.

.

.

Jimin bersumpah ia sudah berjalan selama hampir dua jam sampai dia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi. Dia kabur dari Seokjin, kakaknya. Seokjin baru saja memakinya dan itu bukan makian penuh lelucon seperti biasanya. Seokjin memakinya sampai rasanya Jimin merasa hidupnya tidak berguna dan seharusnya dia mati. Jimin terisak lagi. Kakinya terluka, tapi hatinya lebih sakit.

Menangis di tengah hujan terasa menyenangkan. Tidak ada orang di jalan saat hujan, apalagi malam hari seperti sekarang ini, dan jika ada orang, orang-orang tidak akan melihat ari mata yang mengalir di pipi Jimin karena air hujan melebur menjadi satu dengan air matanya. Kecuali, bahunya yang naik turun karena dia tidak bisa berhenti terisak. Atau, matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku Jimin?! Apa kau pikir es krimmu lebih penting daripada pacarku? Ya Tuhan! Jimin Aku membatalkan kencan, sialan, pertama kami untukmu dan ternyata kau hanya ingin aku membelikanmu es krim! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai Namjoon? Sudah bagus dia punya waktu untuk kencan ini, tetapi kau menghancurkannya...oh, aku pikir dia akan membenci aku! Ah, Namjoon tidak akan mau menemuiku lagi. Kau! Berhenti bertindak seperti anak-anak! Apakah kau tidak tahu orang-orang membencimu karena perilaku manjamu?"_

Jimin ingat semua kata-kata Seokjin. Itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Jimin sangat menyayangi Seokjin. Dia bisa menjamin itu. Dulu dia juga yakin Seokjin juga menyayanginya. Tapi setelah ini, dia tidak lagi yakin. Seokjin membencinya. Ya, pasti begitu. Dia hanya berpura-pura selama ini.

Jimin menangis di bawah malam hujan yang dingin. Dia duduk di tanah ketika akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

 _"Aku membatalkan kencan, sialan, pertama kami..."_

Jimin entah bagaimana berpikir bahwa Seokjin membenci dia. Seokjin tidak pernah menyayanginya. Tapi, mata Seokjin yang begitu hangat saat memeluknya membuat dia begitu yakin kalau Seokjin juga menyayanginya sama seperti dia menyayangi Seokjin. Dia tidak bisa percaya ini semua sama sekali. Tapi fakta bahwa Seokjin baru saja mengutuk dirinya menyakitinya begitu dalam.

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu orang-orang membencimu karena perilaku manjamu?"_

Itu dia! Seokjin pasti membencinya. Dia mengatakannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Jimin memiliki pemikiran yang sangat konyol untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. "Jika _unnie_ membenciku, aku harusnya mati karena mereka membenciku, kan?" Jimin bergumam.

Jimin tahu kalau dia selalu manja terhadap siapa pun. Dia adalah anak bungsu di keluarga mereka dan ia merasa seperti semua orang harus memberikan semua yang dia inginkan tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa dia sangat konyol dan hanyalah sebuah beban bagi semua orang. Park Jimin baru enam belas tahun, tahu apa dia tentang mandiri? Bukankah semuanya harus mengerti itu? Saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja bukankah harusnya Seokjin menemaninya?

Jimin mendongak ke langit. "Langit juga menangis. Kita sama."

Kemudian Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa detik dan dia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah dia baru saja berbicara dengan langit? Tunggu sebentar... apa yang lebih konyol berbicara dengan langit atau menertawakan diri sendiri?

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Jimin bergumam. Dia menatap jalan yang kosong dan gelap. Sudah jam berapa ini? Harus kemana dia?

Bagaimana Seokjin bisa melakukan ini padanya?

.

Jimin menatap bangunan di depannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya di ragu-ragu. Sudah sempat jam sejak ia meninggalkan rumah dan dia tidak yakin apakah Seokjin dan orang tuanya mencarinya atau tidak. Jimin merasa sangat sedih atas pemikiran itu. Bagaimana jika keluarganya tidak menginginkannya lagi?

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, dia akhirnya berjalan ke sebuah gedung. Dia tidak peduli akan penampilannya yang buruk dan tubuhnya yang basah. Dia kedinginan, tentu saja. Tapi dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahannya.

"Maaf Pak..." Jimin tersenyum canggung pada seorang pria dengan seragam yang duduk di dekat lift. Jimin hampir menangis ketika pria itu mengangkat alisnya dan memberinya wajah tidak ramah. Jimin tidak suka dibentak dan sepertinya pria ini akan membentaknya sebentar lagi.

"Ya?" Orang itu menjawab sambil tetap duduk di kursinya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Min... Yoongi," Jimin berhasil mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Alis pria itu terangkat lagi ketika ia mendengar 'Min Yoongi'. Ya, dia adalah orang cukup yang terkenal.

"Maaf. Sekarang hampir pukul satu malam dan saya tidak tahu siapa Anda. Mr Min tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang seseorang yang akan mengunjunginya dan dia mungkin sedang tidur jadi tidak sopan untuk meneleponnya. Saya sarankan Anda untuk kembali lagi besok pagi," Orang itu memberi Jimin tatapan sinis.

"Aku tunangannya," Jimin berkata sambil cemberut. Dia akan segera menangis. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan menangis Jimin.

"Tunangannya?" Pria itu berdiri dan segera mencari sebuah buku. Giliran Jimin menaikkan alisnya.

" _Ahjusshi_..." Jimin bergumam hati-hati.

"Apakah Anda Ms. Park Jimin?" Orang itu bertanya dengan kesan terburu-buru.

"Ya," Jimin melangkah mundur karena kaget.

"Oh. Maafkan saya, miss. Mr Min mengatakan saat Park Jimin datang; tidak apa-apa untuk membiarkan Anda masuk. Silakan pergi ke lantai sembilan," Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya sambil menunjuk pada lift di dekat mereka. Jimin mengedipkan matanya kaget. Apa? Pria itu memberinya ekspresi yang sangat buruk tadi tapi sekarang dia tersenyum ramah padanya? Jimin tiba-tiba entah bagaimana merasa bangga menjadi Park Jimin.

"Terima kasih!" Jimin melompat.

.

Jimin berada di depan pintu apartemen Yoongi tapi dia tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia berdiri di sana selama sepuluh menit dan tubuhnya terasa semakin dingin. Apa yang akan Min Yoongi lakukan saat dia melihat Jimin begini? Apa dia akan menolaknya? Ah, tidak. Tipikal Min Yoongi; dia akan membawa Jimin masuk, memberi Jimin pakaian kering, mungkin juga membuatkan segelas susu hangat. Ya. Pasti begitu.

Jimin menelan ludahnya saat dia memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel. Tidak ada respon. Dia menekannya lagi. Tidak ada respon juga. Jimin merengut. "Mungkin _oppa_ sudah tidur," Jimin baru saja akan berjalan pergi tapi ia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Siapa?" Jimin mendengar suara serak Yoongi. Pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan kaus hitamnya dan _sweatpants_ abu-abu favoritnya. Wajahnya terlihat segar, pasti dia sedang bekerja.

" _Oppa_!" Jimin berteriak sambil segera memeluk Yoongi.

"Jimin? Apa yang terjadi?" Yoongi mengernyit tapi dia perlahan mengelus kepala Jimin dan membalas pelukan Jimin.

" _Unnie_ sangat jahat... huhuhu..." Jimin akhirnya mulai menangis lagi.

.

"Sini. Aku keringkan rambutmu," Yoongi membungkus handuk kering pada rambut Jimin. Jimin memandang Yoongi dalam-dalam dan memberi padangan 'terima kasih'.

Mereka berada di kamar Yoongi dan Jimin sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

" _Done_ ," Yoongi berkata setelah beberapa saat. Dia kemuadian duduk di sebuah kursi dekat meja nakas dan memberikan pandangan penuh tanya pada Jimin.

"Ah, itu-" Jimin cemberut. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Min Yoongi, yang sudah berumur dua puluh lima tahun kalau dia, yang baru berumur enam belas tahun baru saja mengacaukan kencan pertama kakaknya (tanpa sengaja) karena dia ingin membeli sebuah es krim? Jimin semakin cemberut. Mana mungkin ada orang dewasa yang mengerti betapa sedihnya Jimin sekarang.

"Apakah kau ingin segelas susu? Atau teh?" Yoongi mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil terus mengawasinya dari dekat meja.

"Susu cokelat?" Jimin menawar.

"Tentu," Yoongi tertawa sambil keluar kamar.

Jimin melihat sekeliling kamar Yoongi tanpa fokus yang pasti. Dia meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan mulai mencium selimut di bawahnya. Baunya seperti Yoongi begitu hangat dan maskulin. Jimin tersenyum dan tersipu untuk beberapa alasan. Dia akan tidur di sini? Oh. Dia akan senang sekali!

.

"Apakah kau suka susunya?" Tanya Yoongi namun matanya tertuju pada laptopnya. Dia mengetik sesuatu dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

Akhirnya Jimin mengikuti Yoongi duduk diam di ruang kerjanya sambil menyesap segelas susu coklat hangat. Jimin bosan tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

" _Oppa_ sibuk?" Jimin cemberut.

Yoongi membeku sejenak dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum hangat yang dia benar-benar suka. Dia bergerak lebih dekat saat Jimin meletakkan gelas kosongnya di atas meja di dekatnya.

"Mau mulai cerita?" Yoongi duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh terimakasih. Ya, dia perlu cerita. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulainya. Jimin bisa gila akalu dia tidak cerita pada seseorang.

" _Unnie_... dia marah padaku," Jimin cemberut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia akan segera menangis lagi.

"Bukankah itu wajar?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya. Jimin semakin cemberut. Orang dewasa di depannya ini tidak akan mengerti!

"Bisa aku tinggal di sini malam ini?" Tanya Jimin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Tentu," Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. Dia menatap Jimin cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas. "Itu saja?" Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin tidak emnjawab. Dia hanya diam menunduk dan Yoongi menunggu. Setelah beberapa saat diam, Jimin berlari ke kamarnya setelah mengatakan "Aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

Yoongi menghela napas dan kembali ke laptopnya.

.

Jimin menggigit bantal di bawahnya. Dia membiarkan air matanya turun dan memeluk bantal itu. "Yoongi _oppa_ juga membenciku," Jimin bergumam. Jelas sekali tadi kalau Yoongi juga tidak begtitu peduli. Mungkin dia membiarkan Jimin menginap karena kasihan.

Jimin tersentak saat mendengar pintu dibuka perlahan. Dia buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan pura-pura tertidur.

"Oh. Dia sedang tidur," Yoongi mengintip ke kamar. Jimin mendengar langkah kaki mendekat artinya Yoongi datang lebih dekat. Jimin berdoa semoga dia tidak tiba-tiba harus bersin atau apa. Semoga dia bisa diam tenang selama beberapa menit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Huh?" Jimin merasa sebuah tangan membelai dahinya. Dia menyeka beberapa air matanya dan tersenyum pahit. "Selamat malam, Jiminie," katanya sambil pergi.

Saat ia berlalu, Jimin membuka matanya dan tersenyum getir. Dia pikir Yoongi akan mencium keningnya atau apa tapi dia tidak melakukannya. "Dia tidak suka aku sama sekali," keluhnya.

Yoongi adalah tunangan Jimin. Mereka bertunangan tiga bulan lalu karena orang tua mereka. Jimin meratapi nasibnya yang menjadi korban dari 'perkawinan bisnis'. Yoongi tidak membencinya, tapi ia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Yoongi tersenyum padanya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang pertunangan ini. Dia tidak mengatakan tidak atau ya. Dia membuat Jimin bingung. Jimin baik-baik saja akan semua itu pada awalnya sebelum Seokjin mengatakan bahwa semua orang membenci dirinya. Sekarang rasanya Jimin melihat dunia dengan perspektif yang berbeda. Semuanya terasa tidak lagi sama. Rasanya Jimin sudah sampai di satu fase yang dia paling benci yaitu; menjadi dewasa.

Jimin memeluk dirinya, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat kesepian dan dingin. Dia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

.

Jimin baru saja akan menutup matanya ketika dia mendengar suara lain dari pintu yang dibuka dan langkah kaki. Ketika ia ingin berpura-pura bahwa ia sudah tidur Yoongi sudah memanggil namanya.

"Kau terjaga? Jimin?" Yoongi duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur. Jimin tidak berani menatap Yoongi, dia hanya menggeleng.

"Hei... apa itu?" Yoongi membelai punggungnya. Dia menatap Jimin penuh prihatin.

" _Oppa_ , mari kita batalkan pernikahannya," kata Jimin penuh semangat. Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah serius, pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya untuk menjadi seserius ini.

Mata Yoongi melebar. "Apa itu Jimin?" Keprihatinan Yoongi hilang digantikan oleh nada serius.

"Seokjin _unnie_ membuat aku sadar bahwa kita tidak harus melakukan pernikahan konyol ini hahaha... Kau tidak menyukai aku haha-dan yeah... bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya akan membawa kita pada sebuah kekonyolan." Jimin berkata sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Seokjin? Dia meneleponku tadi. Dia sedang mencarimu,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Jimin, aku tidak dapat membantumu jika kauu tidak ingin mengatakannya," Yoongi memegang tangannya dan membelainya. Itu dia. Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau akan mencoba untuk memahamiku dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa?" Jimin bertanya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Tentu," Yoongi tersenyum hangat.

"Seokjin _unnie_ marah padaku. Aku menghancurkan kencannya, kencan pertamanya dengan Namjoon _oppa_ ," Jimin menatap wajah Yoongi dan menghela napas lega karena Yoongi tidak tidak tertawa... _belum_.

"Jangan tertawa," Jimin memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan," Yoongi menggeleng.

"Dia bilang semua orang membenci perilaku manjaku. Aku pikir kau benci juga. Maafkan aku," Jimin menunduk dan menangis lagi.

"Itu saja?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan pikir ini semua konyol!" Jimin berteriak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Yoongi mendesah dan memeluknya. "Hey, ssshhh, dia sedang marah, oke? Dia tidak berniat begitu," Yoongi membelai kepalanya.

"Tidak! Berhenti berbohong! Aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau membenci aku! Seokjin _unnie_ membenciku! _Appa_ juga dan _umma_... Semua orang membenciku! Mereka hanya berpura-pura baik. Aku harusnya mati." Jimin terisak.

"Nah, Jimin. Jangan pernah menyebutkan kata mati, oke? Aku tidak menyukainya. Tentu saja mereka mencintaimu. Seokjin menangis ketika dia meneleponku. Dia khawatir." Yoongi mencium kepalanya dan memperketat pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Oh, Jiminie. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Yoongi mengusap air matanya dan mencium keningnya lagi. Jimin tersipu. Yoongi mencium keningnya _dua kali_.

" _Oppa_ , kau tidak membenciku?" Jimin memeluk Yoongi lebih erat dan mengusap air matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku pasti sudah mengatakan tidak ketika ayah bertanya tentang pertunangan ini tiga bulan lalu jika aku tidak menyukaimu," Yoongi tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sangat kekanak-kanakan," Jimin cemberut.

"Aku suka itu. Aku wanita manja," Yoongi menyeringai sambil tertawa.

"Jadi _oppa_... suka aku?" Jimin tersentak.

"Tentu saja," Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tertawa.

Jimin melebar matanya. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah pengakuan? Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Yoongi baru saja mengakui perasaannya!

"Oppa," Jimin mentap Yoongi lagi. Dia dengan takut-takut menyentuh pipi Yoongi.

"Ya?" Yoongi sekali lagi membelai punggungnya.

"A-aku hanay memastikan kau nyata dan ini bukan mimpi," Jimin berkata tanpa sadar. Yoongi tertawa. Dia menarik Jimin lebih dekat dan mengecup bibir Jimin.

"Oh!" Jimin berteriak. Apa baru saja Yoongi menciumnya? Jimin belum pernah mencium siapa pun dalam hidupnya kecuali ibunya dan Seokjin. Oh, itu tadi ciuman pertamanya!

"Piyama ini cocok untukmu," Yoongi berkata membuat Jimin tersipu.

"Ak-aku harus ke kamar mandi!" Jimin berteriak lagi saat Yoongi semakin mendekat.

"Jiminie takut? Bukannya Jiminie mau Yoongi _oppa_ menunjukan rasa sayang yang sebenarnya?" Yoongi menyeringai dan terlihat jelas dia sedang menggoda Jimin sekarang. Dasar perayu ulung.

"Tidak-tidak lucu! Aku mau pulang," Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan emnangis lagi.

"Maaf, kali ini Yoongi _oppa_ harus mencium Jiminie. Nanti Yoongi _oppa_ tidak bisa tidur," Yoongi berkata dengan nada humor yang tidak cocok dengan suaranya yang berat dan serak.

Kemudian Jimin menutup matanya takut dan Yoongi sekali lagi mengecup bibir Jimin. Kali ini dia membawa Jimin pada sebuah ciuman hangat yang lama.

"Sisanya, saat Jiminie sudah besar saja, oke?" Yoongi berkata setelah mengehntikan ciumannya. Dia membelai lembut kepala Jimin dan tersenyum kepada Jimin yang terengah-engah.

.

Jimin membuka matanya dan menguap. Jimin menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan sayu. Ah, ya. Dia masih di apartemen Yoongi. Dia mentap ke luar jendela. Masih hujan. Jimin tersenyum. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa damai dan tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan semalam. Mungkin karena dia minum segelas susu cokelat semalam atau mungkin karena… Min Yoongi. Setelah ini Jimin akan minta maaf pada Seokjin dan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan Seokjin lagi. "Benar, minta maaf," Jimin bergumam.

Kemudian Jimin melihat tangan besar yang memeluknya. Dia kemudian menemukan Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan senyum terhangat yang pernah ada.

"Selamat pagi, Jiminie," Yoongi mengecup bibirnya dan mencium keningnya. Jimin tesentak untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersipu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah, Jiminie. Apa kau malu? Manis sekali." Yoongi tertawa sambil memeluknya lagi.

" _Oppa_!" Teriak Jimin.

.

Fin

a/n: Cuma rant. Ini sebenernya curhat. Dibikin di tengah hujan dengan pikiran kosong dan hampa. Hai? Apa kabar semuanya? Lama gak main ke sini hehehe. Hutang saya akan segera dibayar satu persatu. Maaf typonya ya.


End file.
